


Велосипед

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Dean - 9, Fluff, Gen, Routine, Sam - 5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Сэма нет велосипеда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Велосипед

Сэм уже привык к тому, что они постоянно переезжают и каждые два-три месяца папа устраивает его в какой-нибудь детский сад недалеко от школы, куда относит документы Дина. Чтобы Дин успевал до занятий отвести Сэма в садик, а после уроков - забрать, потому что папы не бывает целый день. Привык к тому, что другие дети не особо хотят с ним играть – для них он остается недостойным внимания новичком, который так и не успевает стать "своим", поэтому он по большей части просто ждет. Играет сам с собой, выдумывает бесконечные истории про героев и злодеев, строит мегаполисы из кубиков и разрушает их. И никто его обычно не трогает.

Только не в этом саду. Здесь слишком активные воспитательницы, и они изо всех сил стараются привлечь Сэма к общим играм. От этого Сэма не любят больше, чем обычно. Особенно его не любит Майк, с которым у них соседние шкафчики. Майк его просто терпеть не может. Сэм и не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы не одно "но".

У Майка Спилла есть велосипед. Красный, как пожарная машина, с громким блестящим звонком. Майку недавно исполнилось пять, велосипед - подарок на день рождения. Он еще не слишком ловко умеет ездить на нем, Сэм видит, как судорожно Майк сжимает руль, так, что костяшки белеют, но Майк в этом никогда не признается. Когда он утром въезжает во двор детского сада, он звонит в свой звонок, привлекая внимание, и все прилипают к большому окну. Майк - ужасный задавака. А Сэм обмирает от зависти.

У Сэма день рожденья через две недели, он это точно знает - Дин подарил ему календарь, и каждый вечер Сэм зачеркивает очередную дату. Цифры он выучил вместе с Дином, брат уже большой - ходит в третий класс. Сэм мечтает об осени, когда не нужно будет ходить в этот дурацкий садик, а можно будет ходить в школу. Там он покажет таким, как Майк, чего он стоит.

Каждое утро Дин в половине восьмого приводит Сэма в "Дом под Радугой" и оставляет до обеда. Папа опять уехал по делам, он возвращается раз в несколько дней, моется, меняет одежду - и опять его нет. В воскресенье Дин и Сэм отпраздновали Пасху, ночью пришел пасхальный зайчик и спрятал по всему номеру разноцветные яйца и даже несколько шоколадок. Сэм объелся и полдня его мучила отрыжка, но зато было ужасно весело. Дину здорово повезло - он прямо знал, куда этот заяц додумался распихать свои подарки. А Сэму пришлось попыхтеть, ползая в пыли под кроватями и за телевизором на старой тумбочке. И как только зайчику удалось пробраться в номер, никого не разбудив? А папа вот так и не приехал. И, кажется, совсем не заинтересовался рассказом Сэма про то, как они с Дином искали яйца.

Вообще-то Сэм хотел спросить папу, не купит ли он ему велосипед. Не обязательно красный, как у Майка, можно синий. Или оранжевый. Или зеленый. Если честно, Сэм даже согласился бы на девчоночий розовый, хотя это - "полный отстой", как говорит Дин о плохих вещах. Просто Сэму очень хочется велосипед, только свой и ничей больше. Он же совсем небольшой, вполне поместится в багажник Импалы. Вот только папа совсем не хочет об этом говорить. В пасхальное воскресенье он ругает Дина за беспорядок в номере, оставляет несколько пакетов с разной едой и быстро уезжает, сказав, что вернется через два дня. Сэм долго машет из окна, до тех пор, пока Импалу не становится даже слышно, не то что видно.

* * *

 

Сэм долго молчит, но за неделю до 2 мая не выдерживает:  
\- Дин, а велосипед дорого стоит?  
\- Какой велосипед? - у Дина в голове дела поважнее, чем проблемы младшего брата. Он вертит в руках банку консервированных макарон, но не торопится открывать ее. Сэм тоже не горит желанием есть эти дурацкие ра-ви-о-ли, которые выглядят как осклизлые ошметки в бледно-оранжевой жиже.  
\- Ну, такой... Красный.  
\- Зачем тебе велосипед? У нас есть Импала.  
Сэм фыркает:  
\- На Импале ездит папа. А мы с тобой все время пешком, когда его нет.  
\- Ну и что? Вот я вырасту и буду везде только на Импале ездить. И с музыкой!  
\- Дин, я серьезно.  
\- Не знаю, Сэмми, - Дин щупает в кармане двадцатку, которую папа им оставил на завтраки и непредвиденные расходы. - Наверняка долларов пятьдесят, не меньше.  
Сэм тяжело вздыхает. Пятьдесят долларов - это ужасно много.

* * *

 

На следующий день Дин отправляется в магазин игрушек. Он заметил, как Сэм смотрит на этот красный велосипед, стоящий перед входом в детский сад. И у Сэма скоро день рождения.

Велосипеды выставлены перед магазином и прикованы длинной цепью. Дину бросается в глаза черный полуспортивный велик, с оранжевыми языками пламени на раме. Но он большой, вот ему самому он вполне бы подошел... Есть там и такой же велосипед, как у этого сопляка из детского сада. Дин смотрит на ценник - восемьдесят три доллара и сорок девять центов! Папа никогда не потратит такие деньги на игрушку. Да и потом - куда его девать? Велосипеды не для них. Как и любые большие игрушки. Как большинство игрушек. Возможно, папа купит Сэму очередной набор солдатиков или просто новую одежду. Если не забудет, конечно.

Дин мечтает о том времени, когда у него самого будет такая карточка, как у папы, которую можно засунуть в автомат и получить деньги. Тогда он точно купит Сэму все, что угодно. И себе тоже. Они пойдут на ярмарку и прокатятся на всех аттракционах, и не по одному разу. И ваты себе купят, целый огромный стог сахарной ваты, разноцветной и невесомой. Вот только сейчас Дину денег не найти, хоть разбейся. Он медленно разворачивается и бредет в сторону садика - Сэм уже наверняка заждался.

* * *

 

Сэм стоит во дворе перед входом с большой семицветной вывеской "Дом под Радугой" в компании воспитательницы и белобрысого пацана, сжимающего руль того самого красного велосипеда. Дин совсем забыл, что сегодня после обеда садик закрыт, всех детей следовало забрать еще полчаса назад. Судя по всему, не он один забыл об этом, вон и другой пацаненок еще здесь. Ускоряя шаг, Дин не сводит глаз с брата, который как раз негромко о чем-то переговаривается с „велосипедным мальчиком“. Дин отмечает, насколько они непохожи: Сэм высокий, выше многих одногруппников, худой и лохматый. У него вечно сопливый нос и ссадины на локтях и коленках, которые Дин старательно и обильно замазывает красным антисептиком из аптечки. Второй - приземистый, крепкий, как боровичок, блондин с белесыми ресницами и блекло-голубыми глазами. Сейчас он демонстративно показывает Сэму велосипедный шлем, а потом быстрым движением нахлобучивает себе на голову и высовывает язык.  
\- Обломись, Винчестер! Такого у тебя никогда не будет!  
Похоже, все совсем не так мирно, как показалось Дину на первый взгляд. Сэм хмуро отворачивается, пиная носком кеда камушек. И замечает Дина.  
\- Ну и не надо, - он вдруг улыбается, как будто случилось что-то очень хорошее, и бежит навстречу старшему брату. - Зато у меня есть брат!


End file.
